


Don't Ever Leave Again

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Aden and Madi are their children, Clexa family, F/F, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Reunion, mention of Indra, will be a two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: It's been three years since Nia formed her own alliance and waged war against Lexa. Three years since Clarke and their children last saw her. Their reunion is long overdue.---Two-shot ficSex scenes in the second chapter.





	Don't Ever Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small contained story. I am still working on My Spirit Will Find you but at the moment, most of my time is taken up by work and university.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this somewhat fluffy chapter.

**_Chapter One:_ **

_Coming Home_

 

Fog covered the grounds of Polis and its surrounding villages in the early morning. The sun was slowly rising over the trees, streaks of sun beams touching buildings and the only tower in the heart of the city. On a normal day in Polis, the residents would just be waking from their slumber. However, today was a special occasion.

 

Three years ago the Thirteen Clans alliance fractured and war broke out. Nia, the Ice Queen, formed her own alliance and waged war against Lexa and the remaining Clans.

 

Very few messengers came to Polis about the progress and casualties of Lexa’s army. It was only three and a half weeks ago when a messenger came to Polis to announce the defeat of Nia and her army. Many rejoiced but just as many were worried. This young messenger did not have any information on who survived and who did not.

 

The villagers and city dwellers had woken before dawn broke and gathered near the city gates, waiting for the return of their loved ones.

 

It did not matter how skilled a fighter Lexa was, Clarke still prayed to the Grounder’s Gods and Goddesses for Lexa’s safety.

 

She held her daughter Madi in her arms as the young girl slept and kept her eyes forward, waiting for that familiar face. Aden, their oldest son, stood next to his mother and glanced at her occasionally.

 

“ _Heda_ will be okay _Nomon_ , you’ll see.” He tried to smile but his eyes gave away the same worry she had.

 

Clarke readjusted her arms around Madi. She reached out to Aden and pulled him closer to her.

 

“I know.”

 

A small smile of reassurance was shared between them as Madi let out a soft snore. Aden and Clarke let themselves giggle quietly at the noise.

 

A few footsteps came up behind them, almost surprising the two.

 

They were greeted by the tired eyes of Lincoln and Raven and young children; Lincoln carrying his and Octavia’s daughters. Raven would have carried her and Anya’s daughter but her leg prevented that. So instead she held her daughter’s hand. Bellamy and Echo’s two sons and daughter were on either side of Lincoln.

 

Though Lincoln was an excellent fighter he did not want to leave his children. Octavia would have stayed as well if she wasn’t conscripted to fight.

 

Clarke greeted them quietly and watched them move to the side of her. No-one wanted to really say anything, not with their hearts stuck in their throats.

 

As more time passed the morning winter fog disappeared and the sun peaked out from the trees and clouds. Everyone was rigid in their spot and held their breath as they waited for the familiar sounds of marching feet.

 

Madi started rouse from her sleep and tried to stretch out her limbs in Clarke’s arms.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Clarke greeted, stroking her daughter’s messy hairy behind her ears.

 

“Mornin’ _Nomon.”_ Madi yawned. “Is _Heda_ here yet?”

 

Madi’s big innocent eyes bared deep into Clarke’s. Guilt and worry pained her heart.

 

“Not yet love.”

 

The young girl frowned and tried to move out of Clarke’s arms.

 

Clarke eased her down but before she could grab Madi’s hand, a horned blared and the sound of marching came right after.

 

Everyone let out a collective gasp as the banner men appeared over the horizon. 

 

A familiar figure was in front of the banner men. Clarke almost let out a sob when she realised who it was.

 

“Lexa.”

 

That was all Madi needed to hear before she took off running down the path, straight towards her other mother. Clarke and Aden chased after her though unsurprisingly they couldn’t catch up to Madi.

 

Lexa paused briefly for a moment until she realised who the little girl was. Like her daughter, Lexa took off running towards her and picked her up.

 

Madi let out a surprised squeal of joy and started crying. “Mamma!”

 

Lexa held her tight, tears forcing their way out. She tried not to cry in front of her people but as soon as she saw Clarke and Aden, she was a goner.

 

Aden almost tackled Lexa and Madi to the ground, sobbing with joy and relief. Clarke however stood frozen a metre away. 

 

Lexa looked horrible, alive but horrible. Her armour and clothes were torn, revealing new and brutal scars. Dry blood stained the dark fabric with a copper clumps. Some of her newer wounds were bandaged but needed changing.

 

The warrior in question looked to Clarke, almost in denial that her wife was standing before her.

 

Banner man and soldiers walked past them, some even guiding carriages of severely injured soldiers around them. The knew better than to ask Heda to move out of the way.

 

Lexa’s voice was raw with emotion. “Clarke-”

 

Clarke ran to her and pulled Lexa in, hugging her and their children.

 

“Don’t ever leave again.”

 

“I won’t.” It was a quiet promise, a promise Lexa intended to keep.

 

**_XxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

It was late in the afternoon and Polis was humming with a mixture of joy and mourning. 

 

Lexa, Clarke and their children were up in the tower with their closest friends; reconnecting and holding on to this precious moment.

 

Octavia was wrapped up in Lincoln’s arms as she watched her kids play with the others. Bellamy and Echo held hands while Anya drew small circles in the palm of Raven’s hand. Like Lexa, the warriors didn’t look so good with all of their injuries but at the moment their significant others couldn’t care less.

 

They came home alive along with Indra and her daughter and so many other close friends.

 

They would hold on to this precious moment for as long as they could.


End file.
